The Best Stories Are Often Left Untold
by LydiaTheOriginalHellion
Summary: Varric Tethras is well known around Thedas for being an engaging story teller. Most of his stories lately revolve around a lovely Ferelden woman with an affinity for archery, a woman by the name of Artemis Hawke. However, he always kept one story to himself; his own and that of his beloved crossbow, Bianca. The best stories are often left untold...until now.


_**ALL HAIL THE MIGHT BIOWARE! It's their world; I just play with it!  
**_

_**!Spoiler Ahoy!**_

_**Warning;**_

_**Rated M **__for:_

_**F**oul **L**anguage_

_**V**__iolence_

_**S**__exual__** S**__ituations_

_**D**__rug __and__** A**__lcohol References_

Review/favorite and not only will I love you forever but I'll be sure to immortalize you on the next chapter!

_**Chapter 1: Say Hello, Bianca**_

Varric Tethras smiled broadly at the strangely dark skinned dwarven lady beside him. "My Lady Aeducan, you spoil me." She looked at him over the brim of her mug as she

guzzled down the remaining contents. "I would if you'd let me." Varric laughed aloud as he swiped his newly filled mug. "My Lady, the Noble Castes are worse than sewing circles

when it comes to rumors; speak like that to a casteless surfacer such as myself and you'll have them in an uproar." He said quietly, thumbing his wooden mug. "Oh, let them

talk. There have been rumors about us for years. There is about as many rumors about you and me as there are about Gorim and me; it no longer bothers me." Varric shook his

head in amused disbelief at the Noble woman. "Bianca… you never cease to amaze me." Bianca Aeducan winked at Varric and waved the bartender over. She pointed two fingers

and crossed her arms on the table as the bartender walked off to refill their mugs. "I have something for you, Varric." Varric raised his pale strawberry blond eyebrow up at the

raven haired woman. "Oh, is that so? Her royal Highness deems me worthy of a gift! I stand…sit…in awe, truly." Bianca let out a rowdy laugh and clapped the maroon clad dwarf

on the back. "Finish your mug, my good man." Bianca insisted as she pounded her finished mug on the table. Varric quickly polished off his mug and followed the excitable

princess out of the Tapsters Tavern. Bianca reached into her coin purse and removed a black satin cloth as they walked the Merchant's quarter. "Do you trust me, Varric?" She

asked, her silver eyes twinkling. Varric pouted his lips and stroked the fine copper stubble on his chin. "Hm…that is the question, isn't it? Is this the part where you lead the

hapless surface dwarf to your private quarters and ravish him?" Bianca giggled and pressed her finger to her dark lips. "I'll never tell. For Stone's sake, Varric, it's a surprise; I

can't very well tell you!" She said coyly as she wrapped the satin around his copper colored eyes. Bianca mumbled sweet nothings into Varric's ear as she led the blindfolded

dwarf. "We're almost there!" She whispered in a sing song voice. After several silent minutes she stopped him and untied the blindfold. Laid upon a bed…_her _bed, Varric guessed,

was a beautiful crossbow. The blood red stained wood was accented with decorative and delicate gold trim and seemed fit for a king. "My Lady, I couldn't accept this!" Varric

whispered as he turned to Bianca. She furrowed her brows at him and pouted. "Is it not to your liking?" Varric waved his hands at Bianca and shook his head. "My Lady, this gift

is…far too princely. I could never repay you for it." Bianca laughed as she leaned in. "It is just that, Varric. It's a gift; there will never be a need to repay me for it…although, I

wouldn't turn away a kiss." She said as she gazed at him through half lidded eyes. "My Lady…you will be the death of me." Varric snickered as he planted a chaste kiss on her

nose. "Will you accept it?" She asked as she rubbed the place where his lips just were. Varric turned his head to the crossbow and let out a sigh. "I feel as though I must; my

Lady wishes it." Bianca smiled and embraced Varric. "You are my most treasured friend, Varric. Think kindly of me while you are away." She whispered into his bejeweled ear.

Varric gently gripped her arms and pulled her into his broad chest. "I will, my Lady. Try not to think of me too much while you are fighting darkspawn…I wouldn't want to distract

you." He said as he stroked her cheek. Bianca leaned into his touch and closed her eyes. "It would be a disservice to you if I didn't give you a parting gift." Varric let out a laugh.

"Was that not what the crossbow was for?" Bianca shook her head. "That was merely a token of my affection. Your parting gift would be more…_intimate_." Varric found himself at

a loss for words; a rarity to be sure. "My Lady…" His retort was cut off by the Noble's tender lips. "My Lady…if someone were to catch us…" "Then I will feed them to the

darkspawn to save your reputation." She whispered as tongued the curves of Varric's bejeweled ear. "_**My **_reputation?" Bianca silenced his laughter with her lips. She grabbed the

crossbow and set it gently on the floor before pushing Varric on his back onto the bed. She straddled him deftly and pawed at his magnificent swath of copper and gold curls that

spanned his broad chest. "Your chest hair is the stuff of legends, my friend." "Well, since I can't grow a decent beard, the Ancestors blessed me with a talented tongue and chest

hair that grows like golden deep mushrooms." Bianca growled her approval and buried her face in his chest hair. "Uhn...you smell like the surface... it turns me on." Varric barked

out a laugh and spun the princess on her back and straddled her. "You just want me for my surface stink and chest hair." Bianca giggled and wrapped her legs around Varric's

waist. "You forgot about your talented tongue." Varric barked out a laugh and lavished the princess with tender kisses. "That I did...I should rectify that, I think." Varric slowly

crawled backwards and stepped off of the bed. With a wicked smirk, he grabbed Bianca's ankles and dragged her until her buttocks was nearly off the bed. The motion had hiked

up her skirt, revealing her delicate small clothes. A small wet patch had already begun to form when Varric removed his gloves and tossed them to the side. "Are you ready, my

lady?" Bianca spread her legs ever so slightly and gently rubbed herself. "More than ready. Get up here before I pass out from anticipation." Bianca said with a small giggle. Varric

gulped and reached for the delicate material. He gently pulled her underwear over her thick legs and discarded the material on the floor. Varric dropped to his knees and lowered

his face to the princess' moist slit. He tasted the delectable moisture and groaned as his erection pressed uncomfortably against his britches. In a feverish fury, Varric claimed the

knot of nerves above Bianca's slit in his mouth and flicked it mercilessly with his tongue. The princess grabbed a handful of Varric's strawberry blonde hair as she squirmed and

writhed beneath Varric's relentless tongue. "I swear, if you don't make love to me right now..." Varric didn't have to be told twice; he stood and quickly unlaced his trousers. He

contemplated taking them off completely but decided against it. Varric was many things but stupid is not one of them; he would sooner cut off his own balls than get caught in

the royal palace with his trousers off. Pushing the thought of getting caught far from his mind, Varric waved his hands at Bianca, urging her to go back further on the bed. She

complied and smiled brightly up at Varric as he crawled between her spread legs. "By the Stone, Varric, you're hung like an ogre; you're going to tear the shit out of my Deep

Road!" Bianca cried out upon seeing Varric's impressive manhood. He laughed slightly and flexed his member against Bianca's leg. He knew his length and girth was a rarity

among dwarves and possibly even humans but he wasn't about to go find a human and ask them if he could compare. Having worked Bianca into a slick frenzy, he found that he

was able to push himself inside of her with very little resistance; they groaned their unanimous approval as Varric buried himself to the hilt. Varric started out slowly, relishing the

damp tightness that caressed every inch of his length. Bianca let him go at his painfully slow pace for only a few moments before hooking her ankles around his buttocks and

urging him to go faster. He obliged the princess, going steadily faster and faster until he was thrusting as fast and diving as deep as he possibly could. Bianca cried out Varric's

name, much to his horror, at the top of her lungs. Deftly, he placed his hand over her mouth and slowed his pace. Bianca moaned into his palm and thrust her hips up to meet his

thrusts, urging him to regain speed. "If I go faster, will you please be quiet? I have no desire to be thrown to the deep stalkers and darkspawn." Impatiently, Bianca nodded. Varric

slowly moved his hand and gave her a hard thrust. Bianca groaned loudly through clenched teeth but was quiet enough to, hopefully, not rouse suspicion. Varric slowly built back

up speed as he felt the tell-tale knot of pleasure starting to form in the pits of his stomach. Before long, Bianca was in the throes of an earth shattering orgasm, followed shortly

by Varric bellowing his own release. After a few breathless moments, Varric reluctantly removed himself from Bianca's warm and still oh so inviting depths. "When will I see you

again?" Bianca asked as the two started adjusting their clothes. "It's hard to say, Bianca. You're going off into battle tomorrow and I have to return to the surface as soon as I l

eave here. It wont be too long, I'm sure." Varric said hopefully but just then he felt a small wave of terror and deja vu crash into the back of his mind. Bianca looked thoughtfully

at him for a moment and smiled. "I'm sure you're right. Now, don't forget your crossbow. Do you have a name for it, yet?" Varric cocked his eyebrow at the princess in

confusion. "Why would I name a weapon?" Bianca rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's bad luck not to name your weapon. Just don't name it after a lover; that's bad luck." Bianca

said plainly, as if it was common knowledge. "Ah, how could I forget?" Varric exclaimed and offered Bianca a bemused smirk. "So, I shouldn't name the crossbow after you?"

Bianca gave Varric a horrified look. "By the Stone, man, no!" Varric shrugged and bent to pick the crossbow off of the floor. "I don't know...I'm sure I'll think of something to call

her." Bianca smirked. "So, it's a she?" Varric nodded slightly and fingered the golden trigger. "She's beautiful, sleek and dangerous...the best kind of woman." Varric said with a

small smile as he met Bianca's eyes. Bianca blushed slightly as she absentmindedly brushed off the dust from her skirt. "Well, it's been fun but we should get to it before someone

comes looking for us. I love you, Varric." Varric's smile became slightly lesser than it was and he stared at the floor for a moment. He forced a wider smile onto his face and

grunted, "I know." Bianca laughed out and playfully punched Varric's arm. Bianca walked to the door without another word, poked her head out of her door to see if anyone was

near by and when she felt as thought the coast was clear, she beckoned Varric to follow her. They took the least guarded route to the front of the palace and left before anyone

saw them leaving together. Once outside, Bianca stopped in her tracks at the top of the landing as Varric descended the steps. Once he stepped off the final step, he turned to

face Bianca. "Be safe, my lady." He said softly and looked around, making sure no one was watching and blew the princess a kiss. Bianca reached up, made a grabbing motion as

if to catch his kiss and tucked her hand into her pocket. "You too, my dearest friend." Bianca uttered and turned to go back into the palace. Varric would never admit it but he

knew that, deep down in his Stone forsaken bones, he was in love with the princess of Orzammar. With a heavy heart and a sigh, Varric headed towards the door that led out of

the Diamond Quarter. Being a surfacer had never sucked as hard as it did right then.


End file.
